The present invention generally relates to circuits, and more specifically, to system and method for sensing an analog signal through digital input/output (I/O) pins of a device such as a controller.
An analog to digital converter (ADC) is a system that converts an analog signal into a digital signal. For example, an ADC may convert an analog voltage or current to a digital number representing the magnitude of the voltage or current. Conventional ADCs include a difference amplifier module that computes the voltage difference generated across pins connected to an analog circuit and a current determination unit that computes the equivalent current. Conventional methods involve inclusion on an ADC block within a controller in order to obtain digital data such that each controller within a design may have its own ADC block.